


Wolność

by kruk



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, elle sid pierre-centric, hyuga kojiro-centric, introwertyk piszący o introwertycznych postaciach, o poczuciu wolności na boisku, stare teksty do których mam sentyment
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Wolność dzięki piłce nożnej, widziana oczyma Pierre'a i Kojiro.





	1. Elle Sid Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowane na Live Journal w 2012.

Elle Sid Pierre urodził się w bogatej rodzinie. Od dziecka niczego mu nie brakowało – matka i ojciec zawsze zapewniali mu komfort i bezpieczeństwo. Pomimo fortuny i bycia jedynakiem, rodzice go nigdy nie rozpuścili; wpoili mu dyscyplinę i wartości, którymi należało się kierować w życiu. Jednakże Pierre od małego wiedział, że ludzie poza bezpiecznymi murami domu otaczali go kłamstwami. Traktowali go lepiej niż jego rówieśników, chcąc się przypodobać lub kupić go, jakby sam był tylko ładną, ale głupią lalką do kontrolowania. Byli też ludzie, którzy z zazdrości dopuszczali się niecnych czynów; niszczenie rodzinnego mienia zdarzało się notorycznie. Elle nie rozumiał, ale przywykł.

Pierre był bogaty i kochany przez rodziców, ale nie miał przyjaciół. Obcy ludzie wzbudzali w nim strach przed kłamstwami i zdradą. Od lat żył w klatce stworzonej przez takie istoty. Dusił się samą myślą, że nigdy nie uwolni się od tego. Do momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz kopnął białą piłkę w czarne łaty. Ta prosta, wręcz przypadkowa czynność pozwoliła mu znaleźć upragnioną wolność. Piłka nożna zjednała mu ludzi, nie przez wzgląd na urodę, czy pieniądze. Te na boisku nie miały znaczenia. Tak samo jak kolor oczu i skóry, poglądy polityczne, religijne, czy narodowość. Liczyły się tylko zdolności, hart ducha i wola walki. Na zielonej murawie, Pierre nie był niczyim dziedzicem, był tylko sobą. Młodym chłopakiem o wielkich marzeniach i ambicjach. 

Nazywali go artystą boiska, ale nie urodził się geniuszem. Ciężko pracował, aby wszystko samodzielnie osiągnąć. Długie, żmudne treningi stały się jego nową codziennością. Ćwiczył do upadłego, chcąc przekroczyć własne ograniczenia ciała. Chciał być najlepszy. Szybko stał się prawdziwym mistrzem dryblingu, zawodnikiem o finezyjnej technice gry. Dziecinne zabawy odeszły w niepamięć, zastąpione presją i oczekiwaniami innych. Ale prosta radość gry nie opuściła go nigdy. 

Z sukcesem wiązał się prestiż. Stał się bożyszczem tłumu, a fanki nie odstępowały go ani na krok. Politycy widzieli w nim proste narzędzie w swoich celach. Dziennikarze tylko czyhali na potknięcia i jego porażki. Wszyscy oni, tak jak niegdyś inni ludzie, osaczyli go i niewolili swoimi zachciankami. Bywały dni, kiedy wolałby uciec, niż stawić im wszystkim czoła; beztrosko kopać piłkę poza zasięgiem oceniających spojrzeń. Jednakże żar pasji i głód zwycięstw krył pod grzeczną, lecz chłodną fasadą.

Ludzie byli nieoswojonym tłumem, który wzbudzał w nim strach. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział, bo jak to wytłumaczyć komuś? Ale dzięki futbolowi poznał wielu różnych zawodników, których właśnie piłka uczyniła mu bliskimi. Przed nimi, nie musiał kryć się za grzecznymi słówkami – oni potrafili spojrzeć pod maskę, jaka każdego dnia skrywała mu twarz; która chroniła go przed innymi. 

Dzięki piłce poznał swego największego rywala – Taro Misakiego. Ten cichy i spokojny chłopak z dalekiego kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni miał tak samo ciepłe oczy jak serce Pierra. Obaj kochali grać, bo to dzięki piłce nie byli samotni. Choć nie znali się długo ani jakoś szczególnie, byli sobie bliscy. To rywalizacja z Misakim sprawiła, że pragnął jeszcze bardziej przekroczyć własne ograniczenia i słabości. Było wielu innych zawodników. Świat był pełen cudownych graczy, geniuszy, jak i tych ciężko pracujących młodzieńców, a każdy z nich marzył o tym samym, o byciu najlepszym. Ale Misaki był szczególny dla Pierra. Rywal i przyjaciel w jednym.

Był też Louis Napoleon, którego poznał tuż przed mistrzostwami juniorów. Trener zwerbował go na ostatnią chwile; jasnowłosy chłopak był bardzo utalentowany, ale zadziorny i butny. Pierre miał wiele wątpliwości wobec niego, bo pyskatość napastnika potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi i czasem podejrzewał, że Napoleon z premedytacją go prowokował. Ten sam Napoleon, który płakał bez zahamowania na oczach milionów widzów, gdy Francja przegrała półfinałowy mecz z Japonia. Z każdym dniem ich znajomość przeradzała się w dziwną przyjaźń, nielogiczną i na pierwszy rzut oka, niemożliwą. Pierre zawsze był dobrze wychowany, kiedy to Napoleon miał w zwyczaju mówić i robić co chciał, nie co należało. Nie lada wyzwaniem stało się utemperowanie tej niepokornej duszy – Louis stanowił centrum jego kłopotów, jak i śmiechu, bo był jedyną osobą dostrzegającą prawdziwego Pierra, kiedy inni widzieli tylko przystojną twarz arystokraty, młodego panicza, bożyszcza tłumu i artystę francuskiej piłki nożnej. 

Na zielonej murawie Pierre był naprawdę wolny. I była to jedyna wolność, jaką znał. Dla jakiej żył. 


	2. Kojiro Hyuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowane na Live Journal w 2012.

Zanim jego ojciec umarł, życie było łatwiejsze. Nie łatwe – bo mimo wszystko utrzymanie i wychowanie czwórki dzieci wymagało wiele pracy i nakładu pieniędzy. Jednakże Kojiro pamiętał tylko dobre chwile z tego okresu. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ciepły śmiech matki, słowa zachęty ojca, aby nie poddawał się i walczył o marzenia do ostatku.

A potem bez ostrzeżenia wszystko legło w gruzach. Kojiro nie lubił zmian. Nie takich, które pozbawiały człowieka żywej, kochanej osoby. Za młodu nigdy nie sądził, że ludzie tak szybko mogą odejść z czyjegoś życia. Ale nawet po latach nie potrafił się spieszyć, aby ich kochać. Nie ufał im, bo nie rozumiał. Albo inaczej – oni nie rozumieli jego. 

Kojiro nie spostrzegał świata na modłę innych. Nie racjonował, ani nie analizował każdego słowa, czy gestu. Działał instynktownie; emocje i ukryte znaczenia wyczytywał z tonacji głosu, z barwy wzroku, z ruchy ciała. Czasami spotykał ubóstwianą przez tłum ludzi osobę, ale sama jej obecność wywoływała u niego nieokreślone poczucie zagrożenia bądź nieufność. Wtedy bronił się agresja. Ludzie mówili, że jest niepokorny i butny. Zbyt niezależny i radykalny, ale dla Kojiro czarne było czarnym, a białe białym. To, że żył w krainie szarości nie zmieniało tego w żadnym stopniu. Byli ludzie, nieważne jak sławni i bogaci, jak kochani, którzy kłamali w żywe oczy i manipulowali innymi, nigdy nie pokazując swej prawdziwej twarzy. Kojiro zawsze się dziwił, że tylko on dostrzega te machinacje, kiedy reszta kręciła głową na jego podejrzliwość. Byli też ludzie, wpierw obcy i nieznani, którzy oswoili jego dziką, zażartą naturę i dali mu to, czego nigdy nie szukał u innych. Tego dobrego, ciepłego poczucia przyjaźni. Był im za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Dzięki ojcu zaczął grać w piłkę nożną. Dzięki piłce nożnej poznał swoich wiernych przyjaciół; on sam stał się czyimś powiernikiem i zaufaną osobą. W Meiwie, czy w Toho, we Włoszech, czy w samej drużynie reprezentacji, zawsze byli ludzie, którzy wspierali go, pobudzali do nowej walki, do przekraczania własnych, ułomnych granic. Ale od kiedy sięgał pamięcią, to właśnie jego ojciec był tą pierwszą osoba zachęcającą go i podsycającą młode, nieokrzesane jeszcze ambicje, ale już ukierunkowane tylko w jednym celu – być najlepszym.

_ Cokolwiek zamierzasz robić Kojiro, pamiętaj! Zawsze rób to najlepiej jak umiesz, daj z siebie wszystko, synu _ , mawiał mu ojciec. I robił to codziennie, wkładając w każdą czynność całe swoje serce. Za życia ojca, jak i po jego śmierci, kiedy to los pozbawił rodzinę oparcia, a samego Kojiro dzieciństwa.

To nie tak, że matka nie próbowała go uchronić przed trudnymi czasami. Mogła zapewniać go, że da sobie sama radę, ale on wiedział – czuł, że teraz, kiedy zabrakło ojca, to na nim spoczywa odpowiedzialność za rodzinę. Dlatego sam odrzucił swą niewinną, dotąd beztroską młodość, aby móc chronić pogrążoną w żałobie matkę i bezbronne, młodsze rodzeństwo. Wiedział, że jest silniejszy; musiał być, bo stał się nowym gruntem i podpora rodziny. Matka zawsze powtarzała, jak bardzo wdał się w swego ojca. Nie mógł jej zawieść, nie teraz.

Nie miało znaczenia, że od wczesnego rana do późnej nocy pracował wszędzie tam, gdzie znalazła się dla niego praca. To nic, że musiał dzielić swoje siły i czas, między nauką w szkole, zarabianiem pieniędzy, treningami z drużyną, a rodziną. Że żył w złej, niebezpiecznej dzielnicy, gdzie po pysku można było dostać za wszystko i jednocześnie za nic konkretnego. Dostał nie raz; bo miał za ciemny kolor skóry, bo komuś nie spodobało się, jak podwijał rękawy koszulki, bo nie kulił się w trwodze i nie uciekał przed delikwentami z gangu. On sam nieraz komuś przyłożył; takie było prawo ulicy, raz uciekniesz, okażesz strach, a zawsze będziesz tym gorszym. Kojiro Hyuga nie chylił czoła przed nikim, jeśli tego sam nie pragnął. To nic, że świat zawalił mu się w wieku dziesięciu lat i że od tamtego dnia poświecił wszystko dla dobra matki i rodzeństwa. Bo zawsze miał ze sobą biało-czarną piłkę, jak kolory, w których widział swój świat i powinności. Granie nią było jego marzeniem, ambicją, życiem, jednak gdyby musiał wybierać: kariera, czy dobro rodziny, oddałby życie bez wahania.

Ale póki mógł grać, nie potrzebował niczego innego. Bo to piłka wynagradzała mu trudy i niedostatki. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom i ciężkiej pracy zdobył stypendium w prestiżowej, prywatnej akademii Toho, co pozwoliło mu połączyć obowiązek z przyjemnością. Zarabiał i utrzymywał rodzinę ukochaną grą. Stawał się silniejszy, poznawał świat, miał nowych rywali. Co ważniejsze, na boisku nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, ze złej dzielnicy Saitamy, że ludzie wzbudzali w nim nieufność. Na boisku, pomiędzy swymi znajomymi i przyjaciółmi z drużyny, mógł grać tak jak lubił i chciał. Wszelkie słowa trenerów, dziennikarzy i bezimiennego tłumu nie miały znaczenia, bo nie przekraczały białych linii granic. Był poza zasięgiem presji i oczekiwań innych. Na boisku mógł egoistycznie myśleć tylko o sobie i o swoim pragnieniu zwycięstwa. Tutaj mógł pokazać swą tygrysią naturę, mógł być zażartym, dzikim tygrysem.

Zielona murawa była tak samo zielona, jak dżungla, w której panowało prawo silniejszego. Tutaj polegał tylko na własnej sile, uporze i woli walki. Zielona murawa była polem niebezpiecznych starć, a zarazem wolnością od codziennego świata, który od lat bezskutecznie próbował go złamać, zdławić i pokonać.


End file.
